


Normal

by Desuke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex, wrong tag before haha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Gilbert maju untuk mencium bibir Ivan. Hanya menyentuh dengan sedikit tekanan, tidak lebih. Gilbert yang lebih dulu mundur dan mereka kembali bertatapan. Kedua iris violet milik Ivan mencoba mencari arti dari senyuman tipis milik pria di depannya."We're completely normal, Ivan."RuPru Oneshot/Birthday fic for Russia/Mind to RnR, please?
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Normal

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah permainan.

Permainan yang tidak lucu.

"Kau makan apa hari ini, Ivan?"

"Hmm, sebentar..." pria besar yang mengenakan syal itu terlihat berpikir dengan memegang dagunya dan membaca serius deretan makanan pada kertas _menu_ yang dia pegang, "...mungkin aku mau—aw, hei!"

Ivan Braginsky menoleh ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya sampai dia terdorong ke belakang. Ekspresinya yang berniat marah hilang perlahan tapi pasti saat dia mengenal punggung pria yang menabraknya itu juga berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah pria dengan rambut putih keperakan itu tidak banyak berubah, hanya melihatnya malas sebelum kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"Oh. Maaf."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali menghadap depan dan berjalan menjauh. Bahkan tidak menunggu Ivan mengatakan apapun.

Teman Ivan dari Cina yang melihat semua kejadian di depan matanya dari awal mulai bermisuh pelan, "Apa-apaan sih dia!? _Haiyaa!_ " protesnya dengan gerakan seolah ada asap-asap jengkel keluar dari kepalanya. Ivan tidak mengatakan apapun dan entah kenapa membuatnya semakin kesal, "Ivan! Seharusnya kau bisa lebih tegas menunjukkan amarahmu! Karena inilah kau selalu jadi target _bully!_ Seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkan badanmu yang besar ini!" cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Baru setelah Wang Yao menghentikan kata-katanya, Ivan terlihat sadar dan kembali menoleh padanya, "Ah... Ahaha, iya benar." Masih dengan senyumannya yang biasa, Ivan kembali melihat daftar makanannya, "Yao, sepertinya aku ingin pesan bakpau dan sup ini saja. Aku minta tolong dihangatkan ya."

"Eh? Tapi, antriannya lumayan panjang, banyak yang menggunakan pemanas di saat-saat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kau baru mendapatkan makananmu setelah dua puluh menit!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sedang ingin sup hangat!" jawab Ivan langsung. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar pergelangan tangannya saat bertanya, "Lagipula kelas kita berikutnya masih jam tiga sore, 'kan?"

Yao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Iya sih... tapi—"

"Masih banyak waktu, _da!_ " potong Ivan sembari menepuk tangannya. Yao mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan reflek membuka tangan ketika Ivan tiba-tiba menyerahkan tasnya, "Aku baru ingat belum menyerahkan tugasku ke _Sir_ Berwald! Kau duduk duluan saja, terima kasih Yao!" teriak Ivan yang langsung pergi setelah menyatukan tangannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Haa? Ivan, tunggu, heeei!"

"Antrian berikutnya?"

"O-Oh, yaa!" teriak Yao panik dan buru-buru melangkah dengan kesusahan begitu melihat tidak ada lagi barisan di depannya. Pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat satu itu kembali bermisuh di tengah langkahnya, "Ukhh, awas saja nanti dia tidak mengganti uangku!" gerutunya walau dia berhasil tersenyum lagi setelah salah satu _staff_ melayani pesanannya.

Di sisi lain, Ivan mempercepat langkah lebarnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu sampai kedua matanya melebar saat menemukannya. Pria _Russian_ dengan rambut cokelat _beige_ itu berjalan semakin cepat dan langkahnya cukup keras hingga seseorang yang memang menunggunya itu mendongak.

"Kau lama—hmph!"

Ivan dengan cepat mencium bibirnya untuk membuatnya tetap diam sementara dia mendorong tubuh pria itu ke dalam. Entah keberuntungan atau bukan karena sekarang tidak ada orang lain di lorong ini selain mereka. Ivan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya sebelum melepas ciuman singkat yang cukup menuntut dari dua belah pihak. Tidak jauh beda dari Ivan, pria dengan iris merah itu menatapnya marah.

"Kau bisa memberi tanda yang lebih baik, Gil." Ucap Ivan dengan nada yang jauh berbeda dari keceriaan sebelumnya saat dia bersama Yao. Dia berjalan ke salah satu _stall_ dan membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Kepalanya memberi isyarat agar mereka berdua masuk di dalam sana, "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mengelabui Yao. Kau sudah sering memanggilku secara tidak langsung di depannya. Cepat atau lambat dia akan curiga ada sesuatu di antara kita."

Gilbert Beilschmidt mendengus keras, dia berjalan melewati Ivan tanpa peduli dan duduk di atas toilet duduk yang atasnya tertutup, "Kalau begitu kau yang harus lebih pintar membuat alasan," ekspresi Ivan tidak berubah meski sekarang dia telah menutup pintu _stall_ dan menguncinya dari dalam, "otak pintarmu yang memberimu beasiswa bukan sekedar pajangan, 'kan? Ayolah, _big boy._ Paling tidak kau bisa melebihi ekspektasiku dengan aktingmu." Tantangnya sembari duduk menyandar dan membuka kedua kakinya. Dua tangannya masih di dalam saku jaketnya.

Kedua alis Ivan mengernyit semakin dalam, "Otak pintar tidak ada hubungannya. Lagipula kau jelas-jelas sengaja memilih _timing_ saat aku bersama Yao atau bahkan Alfred!" Ivan nyaris berteriak terutama saat menyebut nama teman mereka yang berdarah _American_ tersebut, "Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan—"

"Tidak apa? Tidak mau datang?" kata-kata pria _German_ yang memotongnya dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan benar membuat Ivan terdiam. Pria besar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Gilbert tertawa mengejek, "Kau yakin ingin mereka mengetahui fakta sebenarnya tentang Ivan Braginsky yang oh-sangat-baik-pintar-dan-tampan ini?"

Ivan menggertakkan giginya dan berniat protes, "Gil—ukh!?"

Gilbert menyeringai dengan reaksi yang dia dapatkan setelah menyentuh milik Ivan di balik celana dengan kakinya.

"Atau mungkin kau ingin aku menambahkan informasi bahwa Ivan Braginsky memiliki _junior_ yang hebat di bawah sana?"

Wajah Ivan memerah dan memanas seketika mendengar ini. Rasanya seperti baru saja ketumpahan air panas yang membuatnya pusing sekarang. Kaki Gilbert yang masih tertutup _sneaker_ itu mulai tidak diam saja dan semakin menekan bagian bawah Ivan seperti berniat memberikan pijatan walau hanya setengah niat. Gilbert kehilangan senyumnya melihat Ivan berusaha menahan reaksi dari gerakannya dan dia mulai menambah kekuatannya.

"Hei, kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert dan Ivan akhirnya membuka matanya, "Cepatlah, aku juga harus segera pulang untuk aransemenku. Kau bilang ingin mengerjakan tugas hari ini jadi tidak bisa datang seperti biasa, 'kan? Aku sudah bosan menunggu seminggu ini, dasar sok sibuk." Ketus mahasiswa Jurusan Musik itu.

Ivan masih diam namun kedua alisnya yang mengernyit dalam sangat jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang menahan amarahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Ivan meraih kaki Gilbert dan mengangkatnya hingga Gilbert kehilangan senyumannya. Ivan maju supaya dia bisa mempertemukan miliknya dan selangkangan Gilbert yang masih tertutup celana masing-masing. Gilbert sedikit kaget hingga sebelah matanya tertutup erat karena hentakan yang cukup keras membuat punggungnya menabrak toilet.

"Kau yang minta, Gil." Bisik Ivan dengan geramannya. Napasnya terdengar berat dan tangannya meremas kaki Gilbert. Tangan Ivan mulai beralih memegang perut Gilbert dan menyelip masuk ke balik celananya.

Gilbert masih terlihat kaget dengan kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum dia mendengus menahan tawa. Seolah memuji Ivan, Gilbert menjilat bibir di depannya sebelum memeluk leher pria di atasnya dan kedua kakinya menarik tubuh besar itu semakin dekat.

"Itu yang aku bicarakan sejak awal," napas Gilbert mulai ikut berat ketika tangan Ivan menemukan miliknya dan meremasnya pelan. Gilbert memposisikan dirinya agar jari-jari Ivan mulai menyentuh lubang bawahnya yang telah basah karena dia persiapkan sebelumnya, "jangan terlalu lambat, kau bisa membuat beasiswamu menangis, Ivan." Bisik Gilbert dengan seduktif di dekat telinga pria _Russian_ tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban berupa kata-kata namun gerakan Ivan yang semakin fokus menjelajahi tubuhnya membuat Gilbert tahu mereka akan memasuki sesi yang diinginkan saat ini. Gilbert melepaskan syal Ivan dan membiarkannya terjatuh, dia mencium leher dan jakun Ivan. Membuka kancing jubah panjang itu satu persatu agar Gilbert bisa mencium tulang belikat Ivan dan menghisapnya.

Sayangnya perbuatan lembut itu tidak terlalu direspon baik karena Ivan dengan cepat membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher hingga bahu Gilbert, sengaja meninggalkan tanda di sana. Seperti binatang buas yang sengaja menunjukkan taringnya untuk memberi peringatan pada siapapun yang berniat mendekati teritorinya. Entah itu naluri Ivan sendiri atau hanya bentuk kemarahan yang sedang dia lampiaskan karena masih tidak bisa melawan ancaman Gilbert seperti biasa.

Kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal.

Tapi... kenapa tubuh putih di bawahnya ini selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir?

Seperti para pecandu narkoba yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk sembuh, Ivan terus membuka mulutnya dan menghisap seluruh rasa Gilbert yang menerobos masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Tidak peduli lagi ini salah atau benar, dia akan melakukannya jika Gilbert mengundangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan padanya? Meski ada ancaman yang membuatnya tidak bisa lari, Ivan tahu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak pernah menolak.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua masih manusia biasa.

Tangan Ivan meraba dada dan perut Gilbert yang telah penuh dengan bekas gigitannya sendiri. Ivan bisa melihat Gilbert memasukkan jari-jarinya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya, sebelum menggunakan air liur di tangannya untuk membasahi kejantanan Ivan. Setelah merasa cukup, Ivan kembali menahan tangan Gilbert selama dia menghisap dan menggigit _nipple_ Gilbert yang telah memerah.

Pria _semi-albino_ itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia membiarkan Ivan melakukan sesukanya, seperti dirinya yang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada perasaan, tidak ada persetujuan. Semuanya cukup mereka berikan jari tengah selama bisa merasakan kenikmatan dalam penyatuan tubuh yang kompatibel. Seolah tubuh mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain langsung dari tangan penguasa besar di atas sana.

Detik berikutnya, Gilbert tahu dia akan membuka kakinya dan mempersilahkan Ivan masuk kapan saja dia mau. Wajah Ivan yang tenggelam dalam kebimbangan saat harus menahan sakit dan nikmat itu adalah pemandangan yang dia suka. Gilbert rela merasakan sakit sebanyak apapun untuk melihat ini. Dia akan membuka mulutnya dan menggigit tulang hidung Ivan hingga menjambak rambut cokelat _beige_ itu selama Ivan bergerak menghantam titik yang sama.

Tidak ada pemenang dan pecundang.

"Iv...an."

Selama hasil akhir yang didapatkan selalu seri untuk tubuh mereka...

"Gil!"

...bukankah ini permainan yang adil dan menyenangkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_ **

**_Story © Kira Desuke_ **

_IvanGil (Ivan Braginsky x Gilbert Beilschmidt)_

_Warnings for FWB content and many heavy sexual scenes_

_Rate M Yaoi Alternate Universe_

_**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK** _

_**.** _

_**Happy birthday Russia!** _

_**December 30th, 2020** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NORMAL_ **

**_._ **

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau Ivan dari Jurusan Sejarah, 'kan?"

Rasanya tangan Ivan yang hendak mengarahkan gelas berisi _vodka_ ke dekat mulutnya itu langsung membeku. Ivan menoleh perlahan dengan ekspresi paling pucat yang pernah dia pasang—setidaknya selama mulai kuliah di negara asing ini. Seolah tidak menyadari aura panik yang dikeluarkan Ivan, pria berambut putih keabuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Ivan lebih cepat.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tebakannya benar, dia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Ya, ya, tidak salah lagi! Laki-laki yang memiliki hidung besar, rambut cokelat, tinggi menjulang, dan selalu memakai syal kemana saja sepertimu sangat mencolok sampai sulit dilupakan kesesese!" ucapnya mengonfirmasi sendiri meski Ivan belum mengatakan apapun.

Sekujur tubuh Ivan terasa panas seketika. Dia berusaha tenang dengan melonggarkan syal di lehernya lalu kembali membuang wajahnya. Dia berdehem pelan sebelum meminum dari gelasnya, "Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang—"

"Ngomong-ngomong kartu identitasmu jatuh. Nih, kuambilkan."

"UHUK!"

Tersedak dengan air minumnya sendiri, Ivan langsung menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar selama dia batuk menghadap meja di bawahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan itu, pria aneh yang mengenakan jaket _sport_ luaran tersebut memperhatikan kartu identitas di tangannya, "Hmm, alfabet Rusia ya. Aku bisa baca sedikit sih. Ivan... Braginsky. Oh, kau lahir satu bulan di atasku—"

"Kembalikan padaku!" Ivan langsung memutar tubuhnya dan merebut kartu di tangan laki-laki itu. Senyumannya sempat hilang sampai dia terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah panik Ivan yang jelas terganggu dengan keberadaannya, "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ivan sinis sembari memasukkan kartunya ke dalam dompet.

Pria aneh itu masih tertawa kecil sebelum dia mengambil kursi di samping Ivan dan duduk dengan santai, " _Bar_ ini bukan milikmu, 'kan? Aku tidak ingat pernah dilarang masuk ke sini," jawabnya. Dia melihat salah satu _bartender_ yang sedang mencuci gelas dan memanggilnya, "oh, minta _German beer_ satu botol ya."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Ivan agar perhatian kedua iris berwarna merah darah itu kembali padanya, walau begitu nada panik Ivan masih kentara, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Bahkan nama jurusanku... jangan bilang kau satu universitas denganku?" tanya Ivan walau dia sendiri takut mendengar jawabannya.

Dia menyeringai penuh arti sebelum menjawab, " _Bingo,_ " ucapnya lalu membentuk pistol dengan tangannya dan menembak ke dada Ivan, "aku Gilbert Beilschmidt dari Jurusan Musik, salam kenal." Ucapnya santai, dia sempat menoleh pada _bartender_ yang memberikan minumannya.

"Ju-Jurusan Musik?"

" _Yeah,_ gedung fakultas kita bersebelahan. Karena itu, aku sering melihatmu dan aku tahu namamu dari orang-orang yang selalu memanggilmu. Lagipula seperti kata-kataku sebelumnya, penampilanmu terlalu mencolok di antara anak-anak tahun angkatan kita," setelah meminum _beer-_ nya sekali, Gilbert menghentakkan gelasnya di atas meja, "tunggu, kau tidak pernah melihatku? Wah, kupikir aku cukup terkenal. _Well,_ mengingat penampilanmu yang seperti _nerd_ mungkin wajar saja." Lanjut Gilbert yang langsung menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa menoleh pada pria di sampingnya.

Ivan bisa merasakan keempat sudut siku-siku di kepalanya, " _Izvinite menya!"_ Gilbert menoleh saat Ivan tidak sengaja mengucapkan bahasa kelahirannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bicara lebih jauh dan membuang mukanya, "Huff... terserah kau saja, _da._ Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus datang padaku. Aku akan lebih menghargaimu jika kau mengurus dirimu sendiri." Kata Ivan pada akhirnya dan kembali meminum _Vodka-_ nya yang hampir terlupakan.

Gilbert tersenyum melihat Ivan yang berusaha keras tidak melihat ke arahnya, "Tempat ini memang jauh dari pusat kota tapi ini tempat favoritku saat aku ingin sendiri." Jelas Gilbert pada akhirnya. Dia menyesap tegukan terakhir sebelum menoleh sembari memegang dagunya dengan posisi kepala yang sepenuhnya menghadap Ivan, "Hanya saja melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya aku tahu membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyapa, kesese."

Ivan memasang tatapan tajamnya dan berusaha mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya, "Niatmu baik, _da._ Tapi sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin sendiri." Ucapnya sarkas. Berharap Gilbert tidak mendekatinya lebih dari ini.

"Oh ya, hahaha. Tentu saja," Gilbert masih terlihat tidak goyah dan tetap santai di kursinya sembari memainkan air di dalam gelasnya, "mana mungkin anak beasiswa penuh yang tidak boleh membuat masalah seperti minum minuman keras dan masuk _bar_ yang penuh dengan wanita bayaran di atas jam tengah malam ini ingin ditemani, 'kan?" tanyanya sebelum menuangkan air dari botolnya lagi.

Kali ini Gilbert bisa mendengar ada angka poin yang ditambahkan pada papan skor di dalam kepalanya. Tangan Ivan berhenti bergerak dan kepalanya yang menoleh padanya itu membuat Gilbert sadar dia telah menang. Pria keturunan Jerman itu ikut menoleh dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua matanya memicing senang.

"Jadi? Masih mau mendengar ceritaku, 'kan? Atau kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi? Aku tidak keberatan."

Pertanyaan Gilbert terdengar sangat ringan dan mudah dijawab. Bahkan terlalu mudah untuk Ivan. Walau begitu, pertanyaan itu menyimpan beban berat yang tidak bisa Ivan abaikan. Berusaha menutupi segala emosi yang tumbuh di balik dadanya, Ivan akhirnya tersenyum dan menoleh pada Gilbert.

"Lanjutkan saja... Beilschmidt."

Namun tangan Ivan yang memegang gelas telah bergetar, menahan kekuatannya untuk tidak menghancurkan gelas malang yang tidak memiliki dosa itu.

Gilbert membalas senyumannya sebelum tertawa kecil, "Panggil Gilbert saja, jangan terlalu formal, _big boy,_ " namun ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Gilbert menghela napas panjang, "aku baru saja putus oleh pacarku aaaahhh menyebalkan sekali. Dasar sial." Gerutunya diakhiri helaan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan minumnya lagi.

Ivan tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon ini jadi dia hanya diam dan melirik Gilbert tidak nyaman. Dia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan spesifik dengan seseorang di luar keluarganya dan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Ditambah dengan temannya yang sedikit dan kebanyakan memang tidak begitu terbuka menceritakan kehidupan pribadi mereka, paling hanya sebatas tertarik dengan seseorang namun tidak sampai menjelaskannya secara detail.

Tapi, Gilbert? Ivan sedikit terkejut ada manusia yang sangat terbuka pada orang yang baru saja bicara dengannya malam ini. Gilbert terus melanjutkan kisah pribadinya, tidak peduli meski Ivan tidak membalas apapun dan tetap fokus dengan minumannya sendiri. Seolah Gilbert memang hanya membutuhkan siapa saja untuk mendengarnya tanpa protes.

Detik demi detik berlalu, hari semakin larut, Ivan bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin berat karena terlalu banyak minum. Tapi, sebenarnya karena ada hal lain yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Gilbert yang terus mengeluarkan protes tentang hubungan-hubungan sebelumnya.

Sebagai mahasiswa Jurusan Sejarah yang selalu mempelajari sikap dan budaya para pendahulu mereka, Ivan mengenal tiga pelajaran hidup penting yang paling krusial: Jangan terlalu mudah percaya dengan orang asing, hati-hati dalam memilih topik pembicaraan, dan perhatikan lawan bicaramu.

...Dan Gilbert Beilschmidt jelas baru saja mematahkan tiga peraturan itu dengan mudah ketika dia masuk ke dalam topik tentang hubungan _sex-_ nya dengan para wanita sebelumnya.

Ivan memijat dahi di antara kedua alisnya begitu dia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, "...Aku tidak merasa harus mendengar ini." Keluhnya setelah Gilbert akhirnya berhenti bicara setelah sekian lama—Ivan tidak mau menghitungnya.

Wajah Gilbert telah merah juga karena efek dari minuman kerasnya. Namun belum cukup dikatakan mabuk karena Gilbert sendiri masih terlihat tenang dan menuangkan isi dari botol ketiga, "Ayolah, kita sudah dewasa. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat normal, Ivan."

"Ya, mungkin untukmu. Tapi menurutku, itu masih sangat privasi, Gil." Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya jijik melihat Gilbert yang mengeluarkan sendawa setelah meminum gelas terakhirnya, "Kau tidak seharusnya menceritakan hal ini pada orang yang baru saja kau temui. Bagaimana kalau aku—"

"Haha, Ivan... Ivan..." Gilbert memegang bahu Ivan dan memaksanya membungkuk. Ivan sedikit kaget dengan perbuatan ini, dia melihat Gilbert yang mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk pemandangan di sekeliling mereka, "...kau lihat orang-orang itu?"

Ivan membuka mulutnya sedikit dan mengikuti gerakan jari Gilbert. Mereka duduk di baris paling depan _bar_ sehingga pemandangan mereka langsung lemari berisi botol-botol dan gelas. Namun _bar_ ini sebenarnya masih salah satu bagian dari _pub_ yang merupakan tempat publik melakukan banyak hal tanpa aturan. Begitu mereka menoleh ke belakang dan melihat setiap sudut, terlihat pasangan-pasangan yang telah masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka saling berciuman, meraba tubuh, hingga menari di bawah lampu untuk memuaskan nafsu satu sama lain.

"Apa kau pikir mereka sudah kenal sejak lama sebelum melakukan itu?"

Tentu saja Ivan mengerti, dia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengabaikan dunia gemerlap yang mengelilingi salah satu hal paling disukainya.

Benar, Ivan Braginsky adalah peminum garis keras, dia tidak bisa berhenti meski telah mendapat hak kandidat beasiswa penuh dengan syarat-syarat ketat di luar negara kelahirannya. Tapi, hanya itu saja. Ivan masih membuat garis untuk batasan yang tidak mau dia langgar walau dia telah menyembunyikan fakta ini cukup lama.

Namun sekarang... sepertinya dia tetap akan menerima hukumannya.

Ivan yang tidak memberikan jawaban apapun entah kenapa membuat Gilbert tertawa lagi. Dia dengan santai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ivan hingga pria itu nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Dari suaranya, sepertinya Gilbert masih menertawakan sikap Ivan yang masih terlalu polos baginya. Sampai akhirnya Ivan tidak tahan lagi dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Gilbert yang bergelayut di sampingnya.

"Hei, hentikan. Kau sudah mabuk."

"Tidak tidak, malam baru dimulai, Ivan..." Gilbert menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Ivan dengan yang kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka, "...kau akan menemaniku, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert pelan tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ivan terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan itu sampai dia menggeleng, " _Nyet_. Aku sendiri sudah kebanyakan minum jadi aku ingin pulang dan tidur." Ivan hampir tidak pernah mengaku jika sudah lelah minum di depan orang lain, hanya saja sekarang dia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan.

Pergi dari Gilbert adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

Tapi, melihat Gilbert yang sepertinya juga sudah kepayahan dan mengingat cerita sebelumnya yang menyatakan bahwa dia baru patah hati membuat Ivan merasa tidak enak hati untuk pergi begitu saja.

"...Menurutku kau juga sudah tidak bisa minum lagi, Gil. Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanyanya hati-hati. Sedikit berharap dengan perbuatan baik dia bisa meminta Gilbert untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini meski kemungkinannya kecil.

Pertanyaan ini membuat Gilbert kehilangan senyumnya sesaat walau akhirnya tetap kembali dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Baiklah, kau bisa mengantarku ke hotel di belakang _pub_ ini," sebelum Ivan sempat bertanya, Gilbert telah turun dari kursinya, "aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah."

Ivan akhirnya tidak lanjut bertanya dan mengikuti Gilbert setelah mereka meletakkan bayaran masing-masing di atas meja. Selama langkah di perjalanan mereka, Ivan memperhatikan Gilbert yang terlihat biasa saja dan jadi jauh lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Ivan mulai berpikir untuk khawatir, namun di saat yang sama dia juga mempertimbangkan untuk pergi saja karena merasa Gilbert sudah bisa dia biarkan sendiri.

"Umm, Gil—"

"Kau akan mengantarku sampai kamar, 'kan?" potong Gilbert cepat saat Ivan sudah terlihat mau pergi begitu mereka sampai di resepsionis. Dia menyeringai penuh arti saat menunjukkan kunci di tangannya, "Lantai empat, kau antar aku sampai depan pintu." Pinta Gilbert tanpa mau disanggah dan dia langsung menarik lengan Ivan menuju _lift._

Akhirnya merasa tidak ada rugi juga, Ivan menghela napas dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Gilbert yang sedikit sempoyongan. Ivan berusaha mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka terutama petugas resepsionis yang sepertinya salah mengira hubungan mereka. Ivan dan Gilbert masih tidak banyak bicara sampai di lantai tujuan dan akhirnya menemukan kamar yang telah dipesan.

Ivan menghela napas lega dan berniat mundur, "Baiklah, aku pulang—"

**_BRAK_ **

"Kau sangat tidak peka sampai aku terkejut." Sinis Gilbert tanpa senyuman di wajahnya. Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung setelah Gilbert mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, "Apa kau sedang mengujiku? Pura-pura tidak mengerti? Aku jadi penasaran sebesar apa yang kau sembunyikan di bawah sini." Tanya Gilbert saat tangannya memegang perut Ivan lalu merambat turun ke celananya.

"Tunggu—hah? Apa maksud—"

"Aku tidak pernah mengira akan melakukannya dengan laki-laki, _but oh well..._ " Gilbert yang telah menemukan jalur agar tangannya bisa masuk itu menyeringai lebih lebar sebelum kembali melihat Ivan, " _...never hurt to try something new, huh?_ "

Ivan semakin bingung apa yang terjadi sementara Gilbert terus menekannya, "Gil, kau... berhenti sebelum—"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gilbert saat dia maju dan mencium bibir Ivan. Ciuman itu sangat dalam dan mampu mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Gilbert bisa merasakan lidah Ivan yang sedikit ceroboh mendorongnya keluar, sayangnya sia-sia. Dia langsung tahu Ivan belum berpengalaman di bidang ini dan sempat melepas ciuman mereka sekilas hanya untuk memperdalamnya kembali. Rasa alkohol menyatu menguar di dalam mulut mereka menambahkan sensasi panas yang tidak terkendali.

Gilbert menarik dirinya sehingga kini mereka bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Keduanya saling mengatur napas yang keluar dari mulut dan bisa mereka rasakan mengenai wajah masing-masing.

"Hei, Ivan..."

Kedua alis Ivan masih mengernyit dalam. Namun pandangannya mulai memburam. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas hingga dia ingin membuka bajunya sampai tidak ada satupun yang tersisa. Bahkan dia mulai berpikir untuk membuka baju Gilbert juga. Melucuti seluruhnya satu persatu hingga mereka bisa bergulat di bawah bulan purnama malam ini.

Tunggu, tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan!? Apakah ini pengaruh alkohol?

Tidak, alkohol tidak pernah membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

"...jadilah temanku."

Jika permintaan Gilbert berada pada kondisi yang jauh lebih baik dimana kesadaran mereka masih berkuasa, Ivan mungkin akan segera menolaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Gilbert hidup di dunia yang berbeda darinya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu dunia itu sebagaimana dia berharap Gilbert tidak mengganggunya juga.

Tapi... rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya sangat mengganggu. Ivan gagal berpikir setiap tangan Gilbert meremas miliknya yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalamnya. Seringai licik Gilbert semakin melebar setiap Ivan berusaha menahan suaranya.

Gilbert hanya meminta Ivan menjadi temannya... 'kan?

Bukankah menjadi teman saja... tidak apa-apa?

Ivan tidak tahu sejauh mana kata 'teman' ini bisa membuatnya tenggelam atau melewati batas. Tapi, tubuhnya menolak untuk membuat Ivan memikirkan semua ini lebih jauh. Pinggang Ivan mulai bereaksi dan Gilbert bisa merasakan Ivan memberi izin untuk menyentuh miliknya lebih jauh. Sementara itu, tangan Ivan mulai meraih punggungnya dan turun mengikuti insting untuk meremas pantat Gilbert yang masih tertutup celana _jeans_ ketat.

Sekarang yang Ivan tahu hanyalah ketika Gilbert kembali menciumnya lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar... dia tidak menolak.

Dan saat itulah kehidupan barunya dimulai.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Waktu terus bergulir dan seandainya Ivan bisa menghentikannya, dia akan melakukannya. Lebih baik lagi jika dia bisa memutarnya balik jauh sebelum dia bertemu Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Paling tidak dia akan mencoba mencegah dirinya di masa lalu untuk tidak pergi ke _bar_ hari itu.

Ivan bukan penganut agama yang kuat— _heck,_ dia bahkan tidak yakin apa Tuhan benar-benar ada—tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa berdosa melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya sudah melalui batas 'teman' dari standar normal baginya. Ivan tidak ingin memikirkannya dan memang beberapa kali dia berhasil.

Seandainya Gilbert tidak selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia masih bermain-main mencari hubungan yang di luar sana.

"Lalu kau tahu, dia menolakku dengan banyak alasan dan salah satunya adalah tidak mau pacaran. TAPIII, besoknya kulihat dia berkencan dengan salah satu temanku! Bodoh sekali, 'kan!? Setidaknya buatlah alasan yang lebih meyakinkan!"

Entah untuk sekedar status atau bukan, yang jelas Ivan merasa bersalah dengan siapapun pasangan Gilbert nantinya jika mereka masih melakukan hal-hal ini.

"...Ya, kau bodoh karena masih mengejar wanita yang jelas menolakmu sejak awal." Balas Ivan dingin. Sampai akhirnya dia menghela napasnya kasar, "Gil, bisakah kau berhenti bicara sebentar? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena kau terus membuka mulutmu itu." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada kesal. Ivan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan berharap bisa melihat _essay_ -nya di layar latop dengan jelas.

Gilbert telah membuka mulutnya dan mungkin akan bercerita lagi seandainya Ivan tidak mengatakan itu. Dia kembali menutup mulutnya dengan dengusan ngambek yang sangat kentara. Ivan sepertinya tidak mendengar dan masih memilih fokus dengan tugasnya sendiri. Kedua pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang mereka sekarang, bagian atas polos tanpa baju setelah melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa.

Hari ini mereka kembali menyewa hotel setelah sekian lama melakukannya bergantian di kamar kos masing-masing. Selain lebih aman, jaraknya juga lebih dekat dengan tempat mereka minum bersama tanpa ada seorang pun dari universitas yang tahu. Mereka bisa berlama-lama di tempat ini tanpa dicurigai apalagi jika keesokan harinya libur atau tidak ada jadwal kelas.

Gilbert tengkurap di atas kasurnya dengan tangan menopang dagu. Masih memperhatikan Ivan yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya sejak sore dan sekarang sudah mau jam tujuh malam. Mulai merasa bosan, Gilbert mengambil _remote_ TV dan mencari _channel_ yang bisa ditonton. Tidak ada. Akhirnya dia menghela napas kasar dan turun mengambil gitarnya di pojok ruangan.

Tangan Ivan sempat berhenti mengetik saat dia mendengar suara gitar yang dinyalakan. Dia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Gilbert sedang mengatur _string_ gitar sebelum mulai memainkan nada-nada lagu ringan yang dia ketahui. Ivan mendengus pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Dua pria itu membiarkan suasana hening di antara mereka diisi oleh suara gitar dan sesekali suara Gilbert saat menyanyikan lagu yang dia mainkan.

Mungkin sekitar tiga lagu sudah dimainkan, Gilbert mulai kehabisan ide untuk menyanyikan lagu apa lagi. Dia mulai bersenandung sembari melihat langit-langit kamar, tangannya sesekali memetik benang gitar atau hanya memukul badan gitar untuk memberi suara ketukan. Ivan juga menyadari ini dan sedikit melirik salah satu anggota _band_ yang ternyata cukup terkenal di universitasnya—Ivan baru menyadari ini setelah mencari tahu tentang Gilbert begitu pertemanan mereka dibuat.

Posisi sebagai _back vocal_ dan _guitarist_ di dalam band sebenarnya membuat Gilbert cukup populer, tapi begitu pula rumor buruknya sebagai laki-laki yang tidak pernah serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Jadi, bukan hal aneh sebenarnya mengapa banyak yang menolak saat Gilbert mengajak ke hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gilbert, jika dia memang tidak bisa serius lalu kenapa terus mencari hubungan padahal hasil akhirnya sama saja? Rasanya dengan kepopuleran itu, Gilbert bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau termasuk teman tidur tanpa harus repot-repot memikirkan status.

...Lupakan, Ivan tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Ng?" Gilbert melihat punggung Ivan dan tersenyum sembari meletakkan gitar di sampingnya, "Tanganmu berhenti, Ivan. Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekati Ivan itu dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

Ivan tersentak dan dia baru sadar tangannya sempat berhenti karena terlalu memikirkan Gilbert. Dia mendecih pelan dan kembali menggerakkan tangannya, telinganya bisa mendengar langkah Gilbert yang semakin mendekat, "Belum. Masih banyak informasi yang membuatku bingung." Jawabnya, setengah benar setengah tidak.

Gilbert melihat Ivan penasaran sebelum berpindah ke layar yang menampilkan _Word_ dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia mencoba membacanya walau kemungkinan besar tidak akan masuk ke dalam kepalanya, sampai Ivan menoleh kesal sembari menutup layarnya, "Jangan dibaca."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka tugasku dibaca sebelum selesai, _da._ "

"Tenang, aku bahkan tidak akan mengerti apa yang kubaca."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lakukan."

"Tapi aku bosan."

"Tidur saja duluan."

"Aku tidak ngantuk," gerutu Gilbert. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya kesal dan mendecih pelan. Ivan sudah membuang mukanya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan ketikannya. Gilbert telah memperhatikan Ivan lagi sebelum tersenyum penuh arti, "oh, aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang."

Ivan menghela napas pelan, "Oh ya? Bagus, kau bisa minum dulu di _bar—_ "

" _Nein nein,_ " Ivan tersentak kaget ketika Gilbert tiba-tiba menarik kursinya hingga dia dipaksa mundur. Ada celah sedikit di antara tubuhnya dan meja lalu Gilbert masuk ke sana sebelum duduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan pinggang Ivan, "aku tahu apa yang ingin kuminum."

Melihat seringai dan posisi ini tentu saja Ivan langsung mengerti apa yang Gilbert maksud. Ivan menggertakkan giginya dan memegang kepala Gilbert walau tidak menghentikan tangan pria itu yang dengan cepat membuka celananya, "Gil, aku sudah bilang—"

"Kau terlalu lama." Gilbert tersenyum penuh arti saat tangan Ivan tidak berbuat banyak, bahkan tidak menghalangi sedikitpun ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan milik Ivan dari celana. Gilbert menjilat kejantanan yang belum tegang itu dan melirik ekspresi Ivan dari matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh tangan, "Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Hal seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengganggu pekerjaanmu, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi—uh..." Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Gilbert mulai mencium titik-titik sensitifnya dan menjilatnya pelan dengan gestur yang seduktif, "...Gilbert, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, jadi—"

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan." Gilbert mulai mencium ujung milik Ivan dan terus memberinya jilatan dan sesekali menghisapnya, "Lagipula bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak awal? Aku tenang menunggumu, kau kerjakan tugasmu. Begitu kau selesai, kita sudah siap melakukan tahap selanjutnya." Lanjut Gilbert dengan seringai licik yang rasanya tidak cocok dengan kejantanan Ivan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Pemandangan di bawahnya ini membuat Ivan mendecak lidahnya pelan, " _You slut._ "

" _Freaky jerk._ " Balas Gilbert sembari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namun Ivan tahu dia tidak pernah seratus persen menolak. Gilbert melakukan ini atau tidak, hasil akhirnya sama saja. Dengan satu tarikan napas lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, Ivan menarik mejanya untuk mendekat agar dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kalaupun ada hal yang harus Ivan akui benar dari kata-kata Gilbert adalah keadaan menjadi lebih tenang sekarang dan tangan Ivan bisa lebih cepat mengetik karena konsentrasi penuh. Mungkin dia benar-benar bisa lebih cepat selesai dari dugaannya.

Ivan mulai menahan napasnya begitu Gilbert memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut. Dia berhenti mengetik sekilas dan melihat Gilbert susah payah membuka mulutnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan milik Ivan yang bahkan belum terlalu tegang. Ivan kesal mengakuinya namun pemandangan ini membuat napasnya memburu. Kedua alis Gilbert mengernyit dalam memberi tanda dia sedikit kesusahan menelan masuk milik Ivan. Hal ini membuat Ivan menurunkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih rambut Gilbert dan menahannya di atas kepalanya, Ivan mengusap kepala Gilbert pelan sementara tangan kanannya tetap bergerak mengetik penutup _essay_.

Tangan Ivan di kepalanya membuat Gilbert lebih rileks dan kembali bergerak maju. Terus dan terus hingga ujung Ivan menyentuh tenggorokannya. Gilbert mulai memundurkan kepalanya untuk membiasakan milik Ivan di dalam mulutnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara napas Ivan yang semakin berat. Tangan Ivan sedikit menjambaknya setiap Gilbert mengeluarkan suara yang dapat membuat miliknya merasakan getaran di dalam sana. Suara ketikan Ivan semakin keras hingga akhirnya satu tombol terakhir dia tekan paling keras dan Ivan langsung menghela napas lega.

Gilbert tidak terlihat menyadarinya dan tetap fokus dengan mulutnya. Ivan sudah menunduk dan melihat Gilbert dengan mulut terbuka. Uap napas berkumpul di udara sementara Gilbert sedang berusaha maju hingga hidungnya menemui rambut Ivan di bawah sana. Ivan tidak mau ini berakhir hanya sebelah pihak saja, dia menyelipkan kakinya di antara kedua kaki Gilbert dan menyentuh selangkangan Gilbert yang masih tertutup celana di bawah sana.

Gilbert membuka kedua matanya kaget dan langsung melihat Ivan di atasnya. Seringai Ivan membuat kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal. Dia menghisap jauh lebih keras membuat senyuman Ivan menghilang, namun di saat yang sama Ivan menekan milik Gilbert yang sudah keras dan masih terkekang. Suara mereka saling beradu meski Ivan yang paling keras karena tidak menutup mulutnya dengan apapun.

"Gil!" panggil Ivan begitu dia mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya ke dalam mulut Gilbert. Belum sepenuhnya, Ivan masih belum bisa mencapai puncak hanya dengan begini saja. Tangannya menjambak rambut Gilbert kuat dan sedikit menekannya hingga Gilbert tersedak. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ivan melepas tangannya, begitu pula Gilbert yang langsung mengeluarkan milik Ivan dari mulutnya.

Mengusap mulut dengan punggung tangannya, Gilbert berdiri perlahan. Ivan bisa melihat jakun Gilbert bergerak saat menelan cairannya. Mengerti arti tatapan Gilbert, Ivan hanya diam dan menerima saat Gilbert kembali menciumnya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ivan dan membiarkan pria itu merasakan cairannya sendiri. Selama pertukaran rasa ini, Gilbert menarik Ivan untuk berdiri lalu menuntun mereka berdua sampai ke kasur.

Ivan mengerang pelan saat Gilbert mendorongnya kasar lalu dia merangkak naik ke atas pria itu. Gilbert meraih mulut Ivan yang terbuka dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan dua tangan Gilbert memegang sisi kanan dan kiri wajah Ivan, mengusap wajah lalu ke leher, hingga ke bahunya selama mereka memperdalam ciuman ini. Tangan Ivan sendiri tidak mau diam, meraih pinggang Gilbert lalu mencari celah di antara celananya. Mengusap sisi-sisi tubuh Gilbert dan meraba lekuk ototnya yang sempurna sebelum menyelip masuk, meremas sedikit pantatnya untuk menghasilkan lenguhan Gilbert di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Ah, Ivan..." Gilbert menyeringai setelah melepas bibir Ivan dari gigitannya. Ivan masih menatapnya diam dan gerakan tangannya berhenti saat Gilbert menarik dirinya menjauh, "...kau mau mencoba hal baru, 'kan?"

"...Hah?" Ivan mengeluarkan suaranya bingung namun tidak bertanya leih jauh. Dia membiarkan Gilbert berdiri dengan kedua lututnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata Ivan melebar melihat bagian bawah Gilbert kini tepat di atas wajahnya sementara dia dapat merasakan pria berambut putih itu tertawa pelan sebelum mencium miliknya yang sudah hampir berdiri tegak di bawah sana.

"Urusanku belum selesai dengan adikmu ini." Ucap Gilbert, tidak peduli Ivan bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia menggerakkan pinggangnya di atas Ivan yang masih diam terpaku di posisinya, "Kau bisa menunggu dan melihat saja. Sekarang biarkan aku mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang, _big boy._ " Ejek Gilbert dan memainkan milik Ivan dengan tangannya.

Ivan menggertakkan giginya merasakan sentuhan Gilbert dan menghentakkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Untuk beberapa saat dia membiarkan Gilbert melakukan sebebasnya sampai tangannya meraih celana Gilbert dan menurunkannya paksa. Gilbert sempat menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik kaget, namun dia kembali tersenyum dan membiarkan Ivan. Tangan pria besar itu terus melucuti celana di atasnya dan Gilbert membantunya dengan mengangkat kakinya. Hingga akhirnya Gilbert yang lebih dulu tidak mengenakan apapun lagi untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Tubuh Gilbert sedikit bergetar saat Ivan meremas bongkahan pantatnya dan melebarkannya, udara dingin meniup permukaan lubang Gilbert yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ivan melihat milik Gilbert yang menggantung di atasnya lalu membuka mulutnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gilbert lakukan padanya. Gilbert mengerang pelan, tidak mau kalah membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama pada Ivan. Hanya saja karena kali ini Ivan lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, Gilbert sedikit kesusahan memasukkan semua ke dalam mulutnya.

Ivan menarik tubuh Gilbert ke bawah agar dia bisa menghisap milik Gilbert semakin dalam. Tangannya tidak diam saja, setelah memijat bola di atasnya, Ivan mulai menyelipkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Gilbert yang langsung berusaha menghisapnya masuk. Ivan sengaja tidak memasukkan seluruhnya dan menambah satu jari lagi untuk membuka lubang itu, membuat jalur masuk untuk miliknya nanti. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun mereka melakukan ini, Gilbert selalu kembali ketat dan sempit jadi sebisa mungkin Ivan tetap harus rutin mempersiapkannya di awal permainan.

Tubuh Gilbert mulai bergetar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ivan juga bisa merasakan Gilbert mengangkat pinggangnya, berusaha mencari jari Ivan untuk menyentuh prostatnya. Tapi, Ivan belum berniat memberikannya. Gilbert mulai terengah dengan perlakuan ini dan mengeluarkan milik Ivan dari mulutnya, ingin mengutarakan protesnya. Namun Ivan lebih cepat dengan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu menekan tubuh Gilbert di atas kasur. Menahan pinggang Gilbert tetap di udara sebelum dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang di depannya.

"Iv...anh!?" teriak Gilbert, tapi dia reflek mendesah kaget saat Ivan mendorong wajahnya dan lidah itu masuk semakin dalam. Gilbert meremas sprei di bawah tubuhnya. Seiring dengan dorongan Ivan yang seolah ingin memakannya, Gilbert bisa merasakan lututnya lemas dan pasti akan jatuh seandainya Ivan tidak menahannya, "Tu-Tunggu... kau... kenapa—" suara Gilbert tercekat saat Ivan langsung melepasnya dan mundur untuk menyiapkan posisinya.

"Aku menghargai perbuatanmu menyiapkanku, tapi tidak ada salahnya lebih bersiap lagi, _da?_ " Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia mulai mendorong kepala miliknya ke dalam lubang Gilbert yang masih cukup sempit meski setelah seluruh persiapan yang mereka lakukan. Ivan tersenyum kecil saat miliknya sudah masuk setengah dan Gilbert terlihat berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Lagipula aku sedang tidak _mood_ membersihkan darahmu setelah ini."

Gilbert masih membiasakan diri dengan rasa penuh di dalam tubuhnya. Dia melirik Ivan dari ujung matanya dengan senyuman kesal yang menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, " _Fuck... you._ " Bisiknya.

Ivan masih tersenyum penuh arti ketika dia turun dan mendekati telinga Gilbert, "Tidak, tidak. Kau salah mengucapkannya, Gil." Membuka mulutnya dan menggigit cuping telinga Gilbert, Ivan kemudian menjilatnya sebelum berbisik lagi, " _You mean... fuck me, right?_ "

Gilbert tidak bisa membalas begitu Ivan menggerakkan tubuhnya langsung dengan kuat. Gilbert langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan desahannya agar tidak terlalu keras. Ivan membiarkan tubuh Gilbert sepenuhnya jatuh di atas kasur sementara dia tidak mengurangi kecepatan tusukannya. Ivan sendiri menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bahu hingga bagian belakang leher Gilbert yang terekspos sempurna.

Menyelipkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah Gilbert dan menahan kepalanya agar tetap mendongak selama dia menggigit lehernya. Tangan Gilbert kehilangan kekuatan untuk menutup mulutnya dan dia mendesah cukup keras selama Ivan menekan titik yang sama. Tangan Ivan perlahan tapi pasti turun dan dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Gilbert yang terbuka. Tangannya yang lain meraih _nipple_ Gilbert dan mencubitnya pelan untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih pada tubuh di bawahnya.

Tangan Gilbert meraih lengan Ivan dan sedikit mencakarnya, tubuhnya mulai membalas ritme Ivan dan mereka saling mempertemukan titik sensitif masing-masing. Ivan memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat Gilbert meremasnya erat dan mereka bisa mencapai klimaks bersama.

Gilbert terbatuk begitu Ivan menarik tangannya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena Ivan kembali meminta kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tidak hanya itu, Ivan juga menarik tubuh Gilbert agar tidur menyamping dan kembali menusuknya dalam. Tangan Ivan turun meraba dada, perut, hingga akhirnya meraih kejantanan Gilbert dan mengocoknya selama dia menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Sex_ dengan Ivan masih kasar dan keras seperti biasa, Gilbert tahu dia telah menemukan _partner_ yang tepat dalam bidang ini. Ciuman mereka terpisah dengan desahan puas yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert. Tangan Ivan masih menahan kepala pria itu untuk tetap di dekatnya selama dia menggigit tengkuk Gilbert dan menghisapnya. Membiarkan suara penyatuan tubuh mereka dan desahan Gilbert yang memenuhi isi ruangan mereka.

Salah satu hal yang Gilbert sadari walau belum dia ungkapkan, Ivan suka dengan posisi dominannya di atas kasur dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Penampilannya yang pasif dan sekilas seperti karakter latar belakang mungkin hanya topeng untuk menyembunyikan binatang buas di baliknya. Gilbert merasa dia sudah menyadari ini jauh sebelum malam di _bar_ itu, membuat dia mengerti mengapa sejak awal matanya selalu tertarik untuk melirik pria yang bahkan tidak berniat masuk ke dalam _circle-_ nya itu.

Sepertinya memang keputusan yang tepat menjatuhkan harga dirinya sementara demi mendapatkan kenikmatan yang bisa dia rasakan kapanpun sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan tersembunyi Ivan Braginsky selain dirinya entah kenapa memberi rasa kemenangan tersendiri yang tidak akan Gilbert bagikan pada siapapun.

 _Well,_ walau perkiraan Gilbert sedikit meleset karena ternyata dia lebih menikmati posisinya sebagai _bottom_ dan tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah mengakui ini terang-terangan.

Hari berlalu cukup cepat dan Ivan tidak ingat berapa kali mereka melakukannya. Begitu sadar sekarang, dia telah membuka kedua matanya dengan posisi kepala di atas bantal dan tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum mengusap muka dengan tangannya. Pria _Russian_ itu mengerang pelan sebelum menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Ohh, akhirnya bangun juga."

Suara yang dikenal membuat Ivan berhenti mengusap wajahnya dan mendongak. Dia melihat Gilbert yang berjalan mendekati kasur dengan dua gelas berisi cokelat hangat di tangannya. Kali ini Gilbert hanya mengenakan atasan baju kaos lengan panjang dan celana dalam hitam katun.

Gilbert tertawa pelan melihat wajah Ivan yang baru bangun tidur sebelum memberikan salah satu gelasnya, "Untung kau bangun tepat setelah aku membuat ini. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyiramkannya pada wajahmu."

"Lucu sekali," balas Ivan sinis namun tetap menerima gelasnya. Gilbert masih tertawa lalu dia duduk di atas kursi yang menghadap kasur, "kau sudah mandi?" tanya Ivan setelah kedua matanya sudah mulai terbiasa.

" _Yeah,_ kenapa?"

"...Kau bisa jalan?"

Gilbert sempat menghentikan laju gelas di depan mulutnya dan mendengus pelan, "Kau pikir aku masih belum terbiasa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek lalu tertawa lagi. Hanya saja Ivan yang masih terlihat serius membuat Gilbert menambahkan, "Tenang saja, masih sakit tapi tidak sesakit di awal. Jika hanya jalan sedikit dari kasur ke kamar mandi aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Ivan memperhatikan Gilbert yang terlihat tidak memikirkan terlalu dalam masalah ini dan telah kembali meminum susu cokelatnya. Ivan menatap permukaan susu cokelat di tangannya, "...Kau bisa membangunkanku." Gumam Ivan pelan.

Ekspresi Gilbert sempat berubah saat mendengar ini, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia melihat Ivan telah meminum susu cokelat buatannya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Daripada itu, aku lebih penasaran hal lain," Ivan berhenti minum dan menoleh padanya, "kau pernah melakukan olahraga sebelumnya? Harus kuakui bentuk otot di tubuhmu terlalu bagus untuk seorang _nerd_ sepertimu."

Kata-kata Gilbert membuat Ivan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Dia melihat lekuk otot di perutnya sendiri, "Ah... aku pernah menjadi tim reguler hoki es saat SMA," jawabnya jujur, "tapi lututku cedera pada tahun kedua jadi aku berhenti dan tidak pernah main lagi sejak itu." Lanjutnya.

Gilbert diam mendengarkan sebelum melirik ke arah lain, "...Begitu." Dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja sebelum bertanya lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Jika kau masuk tim reguler, itu artinya kau cukup populer, 'kan?"

"...Kurasa tidak juga." jawab Ivan jujur sembari mengingat masa lalunya yang sebagian besar sudah dia lupakan, "Aku bukan tipe yang ahli bersosialisasi sejak dulu. Lagipula posisiku hanya _defense._ "

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu malu."

"Aku tidak malu, jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Gilbert kembali tertawa mendengar ini, "Kesese, dingin sekali." Dia menatap Ivan seperti berpikir sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya, " _Ne,_ Ivan. Di jurusanmu pasti ada teman perempuan yang menarik, 'kan? Maukah kau mengenalkan mereka padaku?"

Pertanyaan ini cukup tiba-tiba dan bisa dibilang terlalu jauh dari topik mereka sebelumnya. Ivan menghentikan niatnya untuk minum dan menatap Gilbert bingung, "...Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" balas Gilbert yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ivan membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia masih bingung bagaimana mengatakannya sampai akhirnya dia keluarkan saja apa yang ada di kepalanya, "...Aku kaget kau bisa bertanya seperti itu setelah semua yang terjadi," Ivan merasa tidak perlu menyebutnya secara spesifik lalu dia menghela napasnya, "lebih dari itu, aku heran kau masih menyukai perempuan." Tambahnya jujur.

Gilbert mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum tertawa keras, "Memangnya salah jika aku juga menginginkan hubungan yang spesial?"

"...Spesial?"

" _Ja!_ Oh, dan tentu saja aku masih menyukai perempuan hahaha. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah makhluk yang diciptakan untuk kita, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert santai, seolah tidak ada beban yang dipikulnya sama sekali, "Justru kau yang aneh. Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang dan tidak pernah berhubungan spesial dengan siapapun." Ucap Gilbert dan menunjuk Ivan dengan senyumnya yang mengejek.

Ivan mendengus kesal lalu meminum susu cokelatnya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan gelasnya dengan kasar di atas laci, "Kalau kau memang sangat menginginkan hubungan seperti itu, lalu kenapa kau masih melakukan _sex_ denganku?" tanya Ivan _to the point._ Tidak peduli lagi mencari kata-kata untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sampai duduk di samping kasur lalu mengenakan celananya.

Ekspresi Gilbert tidak terlihat berubah dan dia memegang dagunya seolah benar-benar berpikir, "Hm... karena kau temanku?"

Ivan sedang mengaitkan kancing celananya saat dia membalas, "...Teman yang saling melakukan _sex_ pada satu sama lain dan kau bilang aku yang aneh." Sindirnya.

Gilbert hanya tersenyum santai dan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi, "Lho? Memang iya, 'kan?" dia tertawa ketika Ivan menoleh dan masih menatapnya _horror,_ "Teman ada untuk menjadi rekan dalam mencoba berbagai hal. Teman ada untuk menguntungkan satu sama lain. _Sex_ hanya salah satunya. Walau begitu, prinsip untuk selektif dalam memilih teman saat melakukan hal-hal spesifik memang masih ada. Itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi."

Saat Ivan yang telah mengenakan celananya berdiri, Gilbert ikut turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang masih tenggelam dalam konflik di pikirannya tersebut.

"Di sekitarku banyak yang seperti ini. Teman-temanku juga memiliki _sex partner_ mereka sendiri dan tentu saja hubungan mereka tidak spesial seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sama seperti kita."

Gilbert terus menghilangkan jarak di antara dia dengan Ivan yang masih diam mendengarnya. Tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dan Ivan bisa melihat Gilbert menatapnya dalam dengan iris merah yang dalam itu.

"Dunia sudah berubah. Ada baiknya jika kau membuka mata pada kenyataan di luar buku-buku sejarah kesukaanmu itu."

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Gilbert maju untuk mencium bibir Ivan. Hanya menyentuh dengan sedikit tekanan, tidak lebih. Gilbert yang lebih dulu mundur dan mereka kembali bertatapan. Kedua iris _violet_ milik Ivan mencoba mencari arti dari senyuman tipis milik pria di depannya.

" _We're completely normal_ , Ivan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Memasuki penghujung semester, mulai banyak persiapan menuju penyusunan laporan karya tulis ilmiah yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh kelulusan mahasiswa.

Ivan dan Gilbert hanya salah satunya.

Jadwal yang semakin sibuk membuat frekuensi pertemuan mereka sedikit berkurang dibanding sebelumnya. Hanya saja sejauh ini tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok di antara mereka. Ya memang, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Namun setidaknya komunikasi di antara mereka tidak banyak berubah. Masih saling menghina dan berdebat karena perbedaan opini sebelum berakhir di atas kasur seperti biasa.

Perlahan tapi pasti Ivan Braginsky mulai merasa kehidupannya bersama Gilbert Beilschmidt telah menjadi bagian normal dalam hidupnya.

...Walau Ivan harus mengakui dia masih takut menerima kenyataan itu.

Memiliki teman untuk berhubungan _sex_ seperti melangkahi atau bahkan menghilangkan satu tahap di dalam hidupnya untuk memiliki kekasih. Ivan mulai berpikir untuk tidak lagi mempertimbangkan niatnya mencari pasangan yang serius jika dengan hubungan seperti ini saja dia sudah merasakan tangga kedewasaan hidup lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Seandainya memang se- _simple_ ini... mungkin Ivan bisa memikirkan langkah selanjutnya mencari teman lain untuk bidang-bidang tertentu dalam hidupnya. Tanpa perlu melewati tahap yang merepotkan.

Teman... lain?

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Alfred dari Jurusan Geologi ya?"

"Eh? Tidak... juga," jawab Ivan ragu, dia meletakkan bukunya di atas selimut, "tunggu, aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini tapi... bagaimana kau bisa tahu Alfred?" tanyanya.

Gilbert yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas badan gitarnya itu mendengus pelan seperti menahan tawa, "Pertanyaan bodoh. Alfred cukup populer, sangat berbeda darimu," Ivan memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus malas, "karena itu aku bingung melihat dia bisa dekat dengan _freaky_ sepertimu. Kupikir dia hanya tertarik pada anak _British_ di Jurusan Hukum itu."

Ivan tidak tahu siapa yang Gilbert maksud dengan anak _British_ dan dia tidak berniat mengetahuinya. Ivan menghela napas dan menjawab, "Saudara kembar Alfred adalah pemain reguler hoki es juga dan pernah menjadi lawanku saat SMA. Dia selalu aktif datang mendukungnya karena itu dia mengenalku," Ivan membalik halaman di bukunya sebelum melanjutkan, "sekarang saudaranya itu kuliah di Kanada karena memiliki kontrak di sana. Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Alfred, tapi kau sendiri tahu bagaimana sifatnya yang suka menempel tanpa lihat situasi, 'kan?" tanya Ivan tanpa mendongakkan kepala dari buku yang dibacanya.

Gilbert masih diam memperhatikan Ivan dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum memetik gitarnya sekali, "Ya, dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, dia cocok denganmu."

Ivan mendengus keras dan memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang jengkel, "Jika kau ingin bercanda, tolong hentikan. Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Yang lucu adalah sifat kakumu," Gilbert memainkan beberapa lagu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, "jadi, kapan kau akan punya pacar dan mengenalkannya padaku? Aku tidak sabar." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkas yang sangat kentara.

"Memangnya kau ibuku?" balas Ivan lebih kesal.

"Mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan kalau kau memiliki _fetish_ pada ibumu sendiri?"

" _Fuck off._ "

Gilbert berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan tertawa keras. Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan Gilbert dan membaca bukunya saja. Ivan selalu berakhir mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar jika sudah bicara dengan Gilbert karena itu lebih baik diam untuk meminimalisir segalanya. Gilbert akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan mengusap perutnya, "Tapi pertanyaan serius, Ivan. Sebenarnya kau suka perempuan atau tidak?"

"...Hah?"

"Kau tidak pernah membicarakan ketertarikan seksualmu, aku jadi penasaran," Gilbert meletakkan gitar di sampingnya dan duduk menghadap Ivan sepenuhnya, "sebagai pengambil _virginity-_ mu, aku ingin tahu lebih lengkap." Tambah Gilbert sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Rasanya Ivan ingin melempar buku di tangannya, namun dia menahan diri karena bukunya lebih berharga dari kepala pria _semi-albino_ yang hanya memikirkan kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri itu. Akhirnya dengan dengusan keras, Ivan membuka mulutnya, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu," jeda sejenak, dia berpikir sebelum menatap Gilbert, "tapi... jika aku mau melakukan hal-hal itu denganmu, bukankah berarti aku suka laki-laki?"

Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jawabanmu ambigu sekali, tapi aku menghargai usahamu," ucapnya. Ivan memutuskan untuk menunggu apa yang Gilbert katakan selanjutnya, "hanya saja ingat ini, Ivan..."

Berdiri dari kursinya, Gilbert berjalan menghampiri Ivan dan memegang dagunya.

" _I like your dick doesn't mean I like you."_

Bisikan Gilbert ini membuat kedua mata Ivan terbuka lebar.

"Kita sudah dewasa. Kita sudah bisa membedakan urusan hati dan kebutuhan tubuh." Gilbert tersenyum dan duduk di samping Ivan yang masih diam membiarkannya, "Aku bisa menyukai seluruh bagian di tubuhmu lalu mengatakan aku tidak memiliki perasaan padamu dan sebaliknya. Kita sudah memasuki dunia yang sangat sederhana seperti itu. Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Ivan masih diam bahkan saat Gilbert telah memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Punggung Gilbert menyandar pada bahu Ivan yang masih menghadap lurus ke depan.

"Karena itu... posisi seperti kita bisa digantikan dengan mudah selama tidak ada perasaan yang terlibat di dalamnya."

Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar yang mereka sewa hari ini. Tangannya menjulur ke atas seolah ingin meraih sesuatu sebelum dia menutupnya.

"Aku masih percaya perasaan yang murni itu ada. Tapi, pada akhirnya... tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Baik aku denganmu atau aku nanti dengan seseorang yang bisa kuberikan perasaanku."

Ivan tetap diam selama Gilbert mengucapkan kata-kata yang entah sejak kapan ada di pikirannya. Seperti yang Ivan katakan di awal, dia tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan dengan dalam sebelumnya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya seperti air yang terus mengalir, tidak peduli berapa banyak batu yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Seharusnya dia tidak akan berhenti atau tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya.

...Benarkah?

Tapi, bukankah air akan kehilangan jalannya ketika seseorang menggunakan gelas untuk mengambilnya?

"Walau begitu, aku sedikit memikirkan kata-katamu..." Ivan bisa merasakan beban di bahunya berkurang saat Gilbert bangkit untuk duduk dengan tegak dan menoleh padanya. Senyuman santai masih terlihat di wajah tampan itu saat dia menambahkan, "...sekarang aku akan mempertimbangkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki juga."

Ivan mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya, "...Maksudmu—"

"Oh, tentu saja tetap bukan kau, Ivan," Gilbert terkekeh pelan dan meraih hidung Ivan untuk dipencetnya kuat sampai pemiliknya mengerang protes, " _freaky nerd_ sepertimu bukan tipeku." Lanjutnya dengan seringai licik.

Ivan menghela napas kasar setelah Gilbert melepas hidungnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam melihat Gilbert yang masih tertawa dan hendak berdiri. Sampai Ivan meraih bagian belakang kerah Gilbert dan menariknya kuat hingga pria berambut putih itu jatuh terbaring ke atas kasur. Gilbert mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget, dia melihat Ivan di atasnya telah menarik baju yang menutupi leher dan bahunya.

"Aku baca di buku tentang _sex_ bahwa bekas gigitan di daerah leher hingga bahu adalah tanda yang menyatakan kepemilikan," Gilbert masih diam dan membiarkan Ivan bicara sembari memegang bekas-bekas memerah di lehernya, "aku melakukan ini tanpa sadar tapi itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa kau adalah milikku sekarang. Terlepas dari perasaanmu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?"

Pertanyaan Ivan membuat Gilbert sedikit tertegun lalu mendengus pelan, "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Dasar bodoh," Ivan membuka mulutnya ketika Gilbert memeluk lehernya dan menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, "kau bisa menandai tubuhku sebanyak apapun, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Terus menarik tubuh Ivan mendekat hingga kedua kakinya mengunci tubuh pria di atasnya, Gilbert berbisik pelan tepat di samping telinganya.

"Tapi, jika kau minta lebih dari itu... aku harus memikirkannya lagi."

Kedua alis Ivan bertaut semakin dalam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Gilbert mencium telinganya, lalu pipinya. Dia menjilat bibir Ivan, memintanya terbuka hingga Ivan melakukannya. Berciuman dalam, Ivan mendorong lidah Gilbert kembali masuk mulutnya sendiri sementara dia menerobos mulut Gilbert tanpa izin.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya mereka membutuhkan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman itu. Ivan terengah pelan saat dia turun dan mengangkat baju Gilbert ke atas hingga memperlihatkan dada Gilbert yang naik turun, "...Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan ini?"

Meski hanya sekilas, senyuman di wajah Gilbert menghilang. Dia melirik ke arah lain sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali tersenyum seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tangannya meraih rambut Ivan dan menjambaknya pelan saat pria itu mulai menjilat _nipple-_ nya yang telah menegang. Kedua kakinya terbuka memberi akses untuk Ivan menikmati malam yang panjang seperti biasa.

"Sampai bosan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Christmas Eve_ adalah hari yang dinanti oleh banyak orang di luar sana. Dekorasi-dekorasi khas Natal telah dipasang sepanjang jalan dan tempat-tempat publik untuk menyambut hari besar pada akhir tahun ini. Kebanyakan akan membuat acara bersama keluarga dan pasangan yang mereka cintai di dalam rumah, namun ada juga yang memilih menghabiskannya di luar sampai tahun baru tiba.

Sebagai pendatang di negara asing, tentu saja Ivan harus menerima kenyataan dia akan menghabiskan waktu sendiri mendekati acara-acara di penghujung akhir tahun ini. Banyak hal yang menahannya, termasuk dengan semakin dekatnya pengerjaan karya ilmiah untuk semester akhir tahun depan. Ivan sudah mengatakan dia tidak kembali ke Rusia tahun ini dan keluarganya mengerti. Hanya saja mereka tetap mengirim Katyusha—kakak perempuan sulung Ivan—untuk mengecek keadaannya paling tidak sampai berganti tahun.

Ivan sempat menolak karena khawatir akan merepotkan sang kakak, namun setelah mengetahui Katyusha sendiri yang memaksa ingin ke tempatnya untuk jalan-jalan, akhirnya Ivan mengalah. Kakak perempuan yang berumur lebih tua lima tahun dari Ivan itu sebenarnya telah bersuami, tapi suaminya sendiri sering dinas ke luar negeri jadi dia memiliki banyak waktu. Rambutnya _bob_ pendek berwarna pirang kecokelatan dan memiliki dada yang sangat besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya, sifatnya sangat lembut dan selalu memanjakan Ivan di setiap kesempatannya—tidak peduli meskipun sekarang Ivan sudah jauh lebih besar darinya sejak menginjak umur dua puluh tahun.

Sejujurnya Ivan tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Katyusha. Tidak, dia bahkan sangat menyambut kedatangan kakak kesayangannya itu. Hanya saja terkadang Katyusha berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkannya sampai tahap tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia yang lebih membutuhkan perlindungan. Tapi, paling tidak hal ini bisa ditekan selama mereka hanya belanja santai di toko-toko pinggir jalan seperti sekarang.

"Vanya, bagaimana dengan syal ini?" Katyusha mensejajarkan syal yang dia pegang dengan syal yang Ivan kenakan, "Warnanya bagus, 'kan? Kurasa sesekali kau harus memakai warna yang lebih terang, _da_." Gumamnya.

Ivan hanya tersenyum tipis dan menerima syal yang Katyusha perlihatkan padanya, "Tapi... ini terlalu terang. Warna syal yang kau jahitkan untukku sudah paling pas," jawab Ivan jujur. Dia meletakkan kembali syal itu lalu melihat warna-warna yang lain, "sepertinya tidak ada yang cocok... menurutku."

"Hm... kalau kau bilang begitu..." jeda sejenak, akhirnya Katyusha menghela napas dan menarik tangan adiknya, "...baiklah, kita coba cari di toko lain saja." Ucapnya lalu mereka keluar toko.

Masih sama dengan pemandangan-pemandangan sebelumnya, jalanan di luar toko telah dipenuhi salju yang sudah turun sejak tiga hari lalu. Ivan dan Katyusha berjalan beriringan, melewati banyak orang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa pemilik toko yang membersihkan jalan dari salju dengan sekop, anak-anak yang bermain lempar salju, dan orang-orang yang juga berbelanja mencari keperluan Natal sampai tahun baru seperti mereka.

"Ivan," panggilan ini membuat Ivan menoleh. Mengira kakaknya akan menunjuk toko berikutnya seperti yang dia lakukan sejak tadi, "kau belum punya kekasih ya?"

Ivan yang sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku itu sempat terlihat kaget walau tidak lama. Dia kembali melihat ke depan dengan ekspresi malasnya dan memasang senyum, "Tidak."

"Kau tidak berniat mencari ya."

"Aku masih ingin fokus dengan kuliahku, _sestra._ "

"Tapi hidupmu tidak harus selalu diisi dengan belajar, 'kan?" Katyusha menghela napasnya dan menggesekkan kedua tangannya yang masih memakai sarung tangan, " _Mama_ khawatir kau akan terlalu sibuk bekerja seperti _Papa_ sampai lupa dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri." Ucapnya.

Ivan tidak membalas dan hanya diam menatap jalanan di depannya. Semua kata-kata yang Katyusha keluarkan setelah ini tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Memikirkan apakah benar dia tidak akan bahagia jika sengaja tidak memiliki kekasih? Rasanya orang-orang terlalu mengatur standar kebahagiaan orang lain hingga Ivan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

Baik kakaknya... maupun pria itu.

Katyusha menoleh karena Ivan tidak kunjung bersuara. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sebelum menahan tangan Ivan lalu meminta adiknya itu sedikit membungkuk. Ivan tidak bertanya dan dia langsung mengerti begitu Katyusha membersihkan salju dari kepalanya. Setelah bersih, Ivan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan keduanya menyadari sekeliling mereka sudah lumayan gelap memasuki petang.

"Oh Vanya, lihat. _Mistletoe_ juga dipasang di sini." Ucap Katyusha dengan antusias dan melihat benang-benang lampu yang juga dipasangi tanaman-tanaman khas suasana Natal tersebut, "Sepertinya lokasi ini memang pusat berkumpul untuk para pasangan, pantas saja semakin ramai." Gumamnya.

Kakak-beradik itu memperhatikan sekitar mereka, terutama Katyusha yang masih menikmati pohon-pohon cemara besar yang telah dihias cantik di dekat mereka. Ivan masih tersenyum melihat kakaknya terlihat senang sampai sudut matanya merasa menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Ivan menoleh dan melihat salah satu pasangan yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja dibandingkan pasangan-pasangan yang berbahagia di sekelilingnya.

"...Gilbert?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ivan, namun Ivan tidak membutuhkannya setelah melihat sendiri pria itu benar-benar salah satu temannya. _Well,_ teman dengan sedikit kasus khusus baginya. Ivan menutup rapat bibirnya selama dia memperhatikan Gilbert yang sepertinya terlibat adu mulut dengan siapapun wanita itu yang tidak terlihat wajahnya.

Ivan bisa melihat jelas wanita itu semakin marah hingga akhirnya pergi. Bahkan meskipun Gilbert berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata. Setelah wanita itu pasti tidak akan kembali, Gilbert terlihat menghela napasnya kasar dan menoleh kesal sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Saat itulah dia mendongak dan kedua matanya terlihat kaget begitu bertemu dengan dua iris _violet_ yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Ivan sendiri tidak kalah kaget dan sedikit menyesal tidak langsung menghindar ketika Gilbert menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memperhatikan. Ivan bermaksud membuang wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Lagipula sesekali Gilbert harus merasakan pahit dari penolakan yang terus diterimanya agar bisa introspeksi diri menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang.

Tapi... entahlah.

Rasanya ada yang salah...

"Vanya, sepertinya itu toko kue yang ingin kucek," Katyusha memeluk lengan Ivan yang sedang tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Ivan sedikit kaget dan menoleh pada kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum riang sembari menunjuk salah satu _plat_ pada gang toko yang belum mereka lewati, "mereka bilang kue jahe buatannya enak, kau juga belum mencobanya, 'kan? Ayo kita ke sana."

Membuka mulutnya, Ivan tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dia ragu. Saat Katyusha menarik tangannya, kaki Ivan terasa membeku dan tetap diam di tempatnya. Katyusha menyadari ini dan langsung menatap adiknya itu heran. Walau akhirnya yang dia dapatkan juga ekspresi Ivan yang tidak kalah bingung.

"Aku..."

Ivan menoleh sedikit dan melihat Gilbert yang masih diam memperhatikannya dari jauh. Uap dingin berkumpul di depan mulutnya ketika kedua matanya mengedip seolah dia menangkap apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Gilbert menutup mulutnya dan senyuman terbentuk di wajah itu. Gilbert menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu mengangkat jempolnya sebelum pergi dengan cepat menghilang di balik orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi, tidak. Ivan tahu.

Itu bukan... senyuman liciknya yang biasa.

Mulut Ivan terasa kaku saat dia membuka-tutup mulutnya, "...Aku..." tangan Ivan mengepal erat, berusaha memikirkan bahwa ini bukan urusannya, bukan hal yang harus dia pikirkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Bahkan meskipun dia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada Katyusha yang sedang menatapnya, "Kat... aku—"

"Ada tempat yang harus kau datangi?"

Ivan menahan napasnya begitu tangan Katyusha perlahan tapi pasti melepas tangannya. Kedua iris birunya yang menenangkan menatap dalam mata sang adik. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat rasa takut dan dingin yang membingungkan Ivan itu meleleh.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu, _da?_ "

Kedua pipi Ivan memerah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dia mengangguk cepat dan hampir berteriak, " _Da!_ Aku akan segera kembali! Terima kasih, Kat!" Katyusha hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat Ivan berlari cepat melewati banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan punggung Ivan menghilang, Katyusha tertawa kecil seperti mengetahui sesuatu sebelum kembali berjalan menuju toko kue yang dia tuju.

Di sisi Ivan, dia masih berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri setiap berhenti. Mencari sosok dengan rambut putih keperakan yang selalu diingatnya. Napasnya terasa semakin pendek setiap dia berlari dan uap dingin berkumpul di depan wajahnya. Kakinya terus bergerak melewati setiap pengunjung yang terus berdatangan karena sepertinya akan ada acara yang dimulai menyambut Natal tengah malam.

Selama dia berlari, Ivan tahu pikirannya terus berputar dalam banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ingin mencari Gilbert? Kenapa dia ingin menemukan Gilbert? Kenapa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Gilbert? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan Gilbert?

Kenapa dia tidak menyukai senyuman Gilbert tadi?

Kenapa... Ivan melihat Gilbert seperti menangis?

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Ivan terus mencari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan punggung pria yang dia kenal. Ivan memegang tangannya dan pria itu langsung menoleh. Benar, itu Gilbert. Kedua iris merah itu membulat sempurna dan terlihat kaget sementara Ivan sendiri masih mengatur napasnya dengan dua alis mengernyit dalam.

"Kenapa... kau di sini?"

Ya.

Ivan juga ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

Masih mengatur napas, Ivan tidak menjawab dan menarik tangannya kembali. Kelelahan berlari di tengah musim dingin seperti ini meningkat berkali-kali lipat, selain itu sudah lama sekali sejak Ivan terakhir berolahraga. Gilbert masih diam memperhatikannya dan akhirnya memilih untuk melupakan pertanyaan tadi. Dia mendengus pelan dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan berdiri di samping Ivan.

"...Kau yakin meninggalkan pacarmu di malam romantis seperti ini?" Gilbert terkekeh pelan dan dia menatap langit gelap di atasnya, "Sayang sekali, dadanya besar lho."

"Dia kakakku," sambar Ivan langsung dengan jengkel. Napasnya sudah lebih tenang sekarang dan dia bisa berdiri tegak lagi, "katakan itu lagi dan aku tidak akan ragu meninju wajahmu." Sinisnya. Tidak peduli jika dia dikatakan adik yang posesif, tapi Ivan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat kakaknya hanya dengan sebatas nafsu.

Gilbert masih diam dan membiarkan napas dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai dia menutupnya rapat dan tersenyum tipis, "...Begitu." bisiknya pelan.

Ivan menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Gilbert, namun karena tidak bisa melihat apapun, dia kembali menatap jalan di depannya. Ivan menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Aku lihat kau bertengkar dengan perempuan lagi." Dia menoleh sedikit saat Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kali ini kenapa? Tidak bisakah kalian menahannya dulu setidaknya sampai malam ini berakhir."

Hening sesaat sampai Gilbert tertawa pelan, "Tadinya kuharap begitu... tapi sepertinya kali ini aku memang salah," Ivan sedikit kaget Gilbert mengakui kesalahannya—hal yang hampir tidak pernah dilakukan pria dengan harga diri tinggi itu, "kami sudah berkencan sejak siang tadi dan aku berencana mengajaknya menjalin hubungan malam ini. Tapi, dia sadar aku tidak begitu menikmati kencan kami jadi... sisanya kau tahu." Tutupnya.

Ivan menyadari ada yang berbeda. Tapi dia sendiri belum mengerti apa. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bertanya, "...Kau ada masalah?"

"...Tidak ada."

Jawaban Gilbert seketika membawa keheningan di antara mereka. Ivan memilih diam menunggu tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai dia melihat Gilbert berjalan lebih dulu. Tanpa suara apapun, Ivan juga mengikutinya. Dua laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan itu membiarkan suara di sekitar yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Hari semakin gelap, lagu-lagu Natal mulai berkumandang. Keduanya baru berhenti ketika melihat sumber cahaya paling terang di depan mereka. Sebuah panggung dengan _band_ yang membawa _live music_ untuk memeriahkan acara ini.

" _LET'S ENJOY OUR NIGHT UNDER THE MISTLETOES!_ "

Teriakan penyanyi itu menggema seakan ingin memecahkan gelapnya malam. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang merasa keberatan dengan suaranya yang justru membawa kemeriahan. Orang-orang di sekitar Gilbert dan Ivan mulai saling mengangkat gelas untuk melakukan _cheers,_ berdansa mengikuti lagu, hingga akhirnya...

"Hei, _big boy..._ " Gilbert terlihat memakai tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya dan tertawa pelan, "...sepertinya kita salah tempat." Ucapnya.

Ivan menyadari apa maksud Gilbert setelah melihat banyak pasangan di sekitar mereka yang saling berciuman. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu dengan syal. Sudah menjadi salah satu kepercayaan saat _Christmas Eve_ pada umumnya, berciuman di bawah _mistletoe._ Hanya saja Ivan tidak menyangka mereka akan sejauh ini berani melakukannya di tengah publik.

Walau Ivan sangsi ada yang berpikiran sama dengannya saat ini.

"Oh lihat, kita di bawah _mistletoe_ juga."

Dan lagi...

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?"

...Ivan tidak yakin dia akan menolak melakukan hal yang sama.

Gilbert masih memasang senyumnya dengan santai karena dia merasa berhasil menggoda Ivan lagi seperti biasa. Tapi, ketika Ivan memegang bahunya, senyuman Gilbert mulai luntur. Kedua iris merah yang sedikit gelap karena bayangan tudung di atasnya itu terlihat kaget. Ivan terus mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dia lebih dulu mencium bibir Gilbert yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Ivan sadar. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencium Gilbert tanpa niat nafsu tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dia hanya ingin mencium bibir Gilbert. Tidak lebih. Hanya Gilbert. Bukan yang lain.

Ivan semakin tidak mengerti.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya!?

Gilbert sendiri masih belum menutup matanya ketika Ivan menciumnya. Dia masih berpikir ini terlalu tiba-tiba, ditambah mereka tidak pernah berciuman di tengah publik seperti ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya Gilbert merasa panik dan khawatir apabila ada yang melihat mereka, tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Lebih dari itu, ciuman Ivan terasa begitu lembut sampai Gilbert berdiri kaku di posisinya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ivan sedikit mundur memberi jarak di antara mereka untuk merasakan napas satu sama lain. Kali ini tatapan mereka bertemu, Gilbert langsung merasakan wajahnya memerah dan menghangat. Dia ingin menghindar namun tangan Ivan lebih cepat menahan wajahnya. Tatapan ini semakin dalam sampai Gilbert lebih dulu memejamkan kedua matanya dan Ivan kembali menciumnya namun dengan tekanan yang lebih kuat.

Malam ini seperti pasangan-pasangan di sekeliling mereka, berbaur di bawah _mistletoe._ Mencoba mengabaikan detak jantung yang berdebar di antara mereka, Ivan dan Gilbert terus memperdalam ciuman yang menyatukan rasa masing-masing. Memilih untuk tenggelam pada keadaan yang mengikat tubuh mereka dan fokus mencari kehangatan asing yang selama ini berusaha mereka abaikan.

Tangan Ivan yang masih terbungkus dengan sarung kulit cokelat itu mencari tangan Gilbert. Mengaitkan kelima jari mereka dengan kuat.

Seandainya perasaan ini memiliki nama...

...apakah mereka berani menyebutnya?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu dan entah sudah berapa kali Ivan Braginsky bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku mau fokus kuliah. Bukankah itu yang selalu kukatakan, _da?_ Jangan pacaran—ngapain pacaran? Itu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Lagipula perasaan yang tidak perlu membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir logis, kau jadi bodoh, dan... dan..."

Mulut Ivan kembali terasa kaku. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus diucapkannya sampai akhirnya dia mengerang pelan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"...aku tidak mungkin menyukai Gilbert, 'kan?"

Fase denial kini telah sampai dalam hidupnya.

Baiklah, Ivan tahu dia selalu terlambat dalam segala hal jika dibandingkan dengan para laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Namun paling tidak, dia berharap bisa menyukai orang yang tepat pada momen pertamanya ini. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam hidup Ivan bahwa dia akan memilih orang yang selama ini terus terang menyatakan sudut pandangnya soal hubungan itu sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Entah Gilbert menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi, jika dia tahu... kemungkinan paling aman, Gilbert akan menertawakannya. Kemungkinan paling buruk... Gilbert akan membencinya.

Yang mana pun hanya akan membuat Ivan semakin berharap untuk mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan hubungan normal mereka sebagai teman seperti biasa.

...Jika hubungan mereka benar-benar bisa dikatakan normal.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang aneh. Baru mau satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka saat _Christmas Eve_ kemarin, masih jangka waktu yang biasa untuk Gilbert tidak menghubunginya. Tapi, itu waktu yang sangat panjang untuk Ivan merasa uring-uringan sendiri dengan kenyataan yang baru disadarinya. Lagipula Ivan terlalu keras kepala untuk menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain.

Kaleng _vodka_ yang telah kosong kembali dia lemparkan ke tempat sampah. Ivan mengusap wajahnya sendiri sebelum menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tubuhnya sudah kembali tenang setelah rutinitasnya mempertanyakan nasib seperti biasa, "Baiklah, tenang Ivan... kau bisa melakukan ini. Tenanglah." Ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Ivan berdiri dan berniat duduk di kursinya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa. Namun sebelum itu, dia biasa membuka lemari es dulu untuk mengambil minuman yang menemaninya... dan ternyata semua sudah habis.

"... _Shoot._ " Bisik Ivan lelah dan kembali memijat dahinya, "Aku beli minum dulu saja." Ucapnya dan kali ini mengambil jaket. Mungkin berjalan lebih jauh bisa menyegarkan pikirannya dan mengembalikan _mood_ belajarnya setelah sekian lama.

Sesampainya di luar, Ivan segera berjalan cepat menuju lokasi dimana dia bisa membeli minumannya dengan tenang. Satu-satunya tempat dimana dia tidak akan terganggu. Meskipun salju kembali turun dan suhu udara menurun, itu tidak akan menghalangi jalannya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya sedikit lebih lama di sana sampai situasi lebih tenang.

Ivan akan kembali ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang akan menilainya.

Tempat dimana... dia bertemu Gilbert Beilschmidt pertama kalinya.

Pikiran ini membuat langkah Ivan melambat walau dia tidak berhenti. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk melupakan senyuman pria yang mulai membuatnya risih. Senyuman aneh itu memberikan rasa asing yang tidak ingin diakuinya.

Pokoknya, Ivan berjanji tidak akan menemui Gilbert lagi sampai dia bisa mengatur emosinya dan—

"Hei."

Ivan tersentak kaget dan reflek berdiri tegap melihat seseorang sudah berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Namun di saat yang sama, Ivan juga menyadari bahwa tinggal beberapa _meter_ lagi dia akan sampai di _pub_ yang dia tuju. Tidak jauh dari belakang Gilbert yang berdiri menghalanginya. Ivan membuka-tutup mulutnya dengan kedua pipi memerah yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Gi-Gilbert?"

Rambut Gilbert bergerak saat angin datang meniupnya. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya seperti biasa, hanya tatapan serius yang membuat Ivan mengalihkan wajahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Gilbert berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Ivan, "Kau tidak mengenakan syalmu? Tumben sekali." Tanyanya.

"Eh?" sekarang Ivan menyadari apa yang kurang selama dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia memegang dadanya lalu meraba lehernya panik, "...Kau benar." Gumamnya pelan, masih syok dengan kenyataan dia melupakan salah satu kebiasaan yang telah melekat di hidupnya sejak kecil.

Gilbert masih diam memperhatikan ini sampai dia tersenyum kecil, " _Wirklich... warum muss ich einen Idioten wie dich mögen?"_

Ivan tidak mendengar itu dan menoleh, "Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu—uph!"

Tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sesuatu menutup mulutnya, Ivan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Gilbert telah melilitkan sesuatu pada lehernya hingga menutup mulutnya meski hanya sekilas. Setelah selesai, Gilbert menarik tangannya dan tertawa.

" _Perfect timing._ Aku jadi bisa memakaikan ini lebih cepat."

Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu merasakan kehangatan yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu muda. Yang masih sangat baru. Kedua mata Ivan berbinar melihat ini hingga mulutnya terbuka.

" _Happy birthday,_ Ivan _._ "

Menyentuh syal yang entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat ini membuat detak jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Sejujurnya Ivan memang hampir lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya, tapi setelah diingat lagi, tadi pagi dia memang mendapat banyak pesan namun belum sempat dicek olehnya.

Ivan merapatkan bibirnya yang bergetar sebelum akhirnya tertawa lugu seperti anak kecil. Melupakan segala kegundahan di hatinya yang dia pikir akan terus menghalangi pandangannya.

Aah. Tentu saja, kenapa susah sekali?

"Terima kasih... Gil."

Yang dia perlu lakukan hanyalah menerima perasaan ini apa adanya.

Gilbert tersenyum penuh arti dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih ujung syal Ivan dan menariknya hingga kepala Ivan kembali menunduk. Mereka berciuman walau tidak lama, Gilbert yang lebih dulu memisahkan bibir mereka. Ivan nyaris mencari bibir Gilbert lagi sampai pria berambut putih itu menahan mulut Ivan dengan sesuatu seperti bungkusan plastik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mungkin berpikir hadiahmu hanya ini saja, 'kan?"

Ivan yang kebingungan akhirnya mundur dan mengambil bungkusan yang ada di atas mulutnya. Menyadari apa itu, Ivan kembali tersenyum lelah dengan helaan napas yang sangat kentara.

"Aku memang memberikanmu itu untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi, karena ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku izinkan kau bebas melakukan apapun."

Pada akhirnya Ivan sadar yang menghalanginya hanyalah masalah waktu.

Tidak masalah, Ivan akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan meski perlahan tapi pasti.

"Jangan terlalu keras denganku, _big boy._ "

Tersenyum lebih lebar, Ivan akhirnya berlari hingga dia berdiri sejajar dengan Gilbert. Tangannya menampar pantat Gilbert cukup keras membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh padanya dengan kedua pipi yang memerah karena kesal dan malu.

Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat...

"Kuharap hadiahmu tidak mengecewakanku, Gil."

...tapi Ivan tahu dia akan terus memperjuangkan perasaan ini sampai Gilbert Beilschmidt mengerti.

Suatu hari nanti.

Pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.** _

_**You make me glow** _

_**But I cover up, won't let it show** _

_**So I'm putting my defenses up** _

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love** _

_**.** _

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack** _

_\- Demi Lovato (Heart Attack)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Google Translation:** _

_**(Russian) Izvinite menya - Извините меня** = Excuse me_

_**(German) Wirklich... warum muss ich einen Idioten wie dich mögen?** = Really... why must I like an idiot like you?_

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAI AAAAAAAAAA! Udah hampir watir gak bisa selesai tepat waktu aaaaa nangis nih T_T #ye Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IVAAAAAAAAAAN! Akhirnya ada juga hadiah fic yang bisa tepat waktu x"D Aku berharap bisa bikin untuk ulang tahun Gilbert juga nanti 18 Januari, tapi ya jangan terlalu berharap padaku juga huhuhu *menatap list commission*
> 
> Aku harap kalian suka dengan fic ini ehehe. Aku memang ingin lebih fokus ke FWB relationship mereka jadi maaf kalau kurang romance-nya haha. Dan sebenarnya ada niat mengakhiri fic ini dengan mereka menjalin hubungan jadi kekasih normal tapi kayaknya masih kecepetan HAHA #oi But man, I do like slow burn love (?) sooooo bear with me, please :"D Also yeah, udah lama kangen ketik RuPru having sex jadi maaf kalau saya ngegas EHE #dibuang
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! Segala bentuk apresiasi dari review, fave, alert, saya ucapkan terima kasih! PLEASE KEEP LOVING THIS SHIP HWHWHWHW :")) Oh ya, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2021! Semoga tahun depan kita masih bisa dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Amiin!
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :)


End file.
